Twilight Savior
by thetwilightlord
Summary: New relams discoverd by a wayward soul all to help a young man in need. final fantasy 7 harry potter crossover. Is their only light and dark
1. Twilight Begins

Twilight Beginning

Long have I waitted to gain control of my life again. To have my soul intact after the manipulations I suffered at the hands of a monster I had called mother. I now remember the chaos and destruction I reigned upon my world. Now I seek the redemption for those sins that I caused all because I was manipulated all my life. First by Dr. Hojo my own father, then by SHINRA and finaly by the person, nay monster, that i thought was my mother. Jenova no longer controls me but since the destruction of my mortal body this new task is near imposible. Soon I will help the world. Too bad I must help another world besides my own. My name is Sephiroth Creasent and soon I will have solance in a new realm of exsistance.

meanwhile in another realm...

A young man soon to reach his 16th year of birth has nightmares of his departed godfather's death. The youngest son of a family of redheads reports to a manipulative headmaster on his suposed friend. Three young women think of a way to help a sufering friend.


	2. memories revisited

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer for this I do not own Harry Potter or its characters And I don't own final fantasy 7 Or any of its characters the story line and plot that I write Is my Own work and hopefully an original

Memories Revisited

"Sirius why did you have to die for me?" Is the exact thoughts running through Harry Potters head for the hundreth time that night. Harry was depreessed that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had died in the Department of Mysteries incedent three weeks ago. After he finishes that thought he begins to reflect on his life. Sure before Hogwarts he had no friends but soon after hearring Molly Weasley ask her children about Platform 9 3/4 he made his first friend in the form of Ronald Weasley. Now as he thinks about that why did she ask that of her children when three sons currently went there and she her husband Arthur Weasley and their two eldest sons already atended the presteges school. Unless it was a setup. He then remebers the time in his fourth year when Ron wasn't speaking to him. Ron should have known Harry didn't want to be in the triwizard tornament. A true friend would stick by you, such as Hermione did. Then he thinks on the rest of the Weasley family did all of them set him up and not truely his friend or was it just Mrs. Weasley and Ron. He didn't think Ginny or the twins where not his friends.

He finaly thought about all of his adventures at Hogwarts. Were they a setup by Dumbledore. the Sorcerers stone should not have been saved by three first year students. Surly he knew where the Chamber of Secrets was in his second year. He should have known that Sirius wasn't his parents secret keeper if they trusted him so much. Dumbledore should of been able to get Sirius a trial even if he didn't know until then. The tornament, Moody Being Barty Crouch Jr. he should of seen that if Moody was truely his old friend.


	3. light and dark meet

thanks for the reviews I'll do my best to give you longer chapters

as for those who said I need to spell check It will be a little time before I can do so same with grammer I will fix things before to long hopfully

Light and Dark Meet

I have just entered this new realm and already I see trouble. A battle between light and dark that cannot be won. Who determines the light and dark, but none other than a currupt goverment and a manipulitive old school teacher. How laughable,let's see how this battle can be stopped. A young man is the only means of destroying this mad man, but the only one truely capable of teaching him is that school teacher. Ah nuts, guess I have my work cut out for me.

I travel to the house of this young man named Harry Potter only to see him withering in agony. I enter his body as the spirit I am to fid a way to help him, only to find anothe rpresence besides the young man. A huminiod snake like being with glowing red eyes, torturing the green eyed young man.

Harry's point of veiw in the dream

I am tortured in my own mind as Riddle uses the crutacius curse on me.

"Potter, you will tell me the prophecy." shouts Voldemort

"He will do no such thing", a voice from the shadows says.

"whos there? Revele your self or be vannised from here!"

I see a man with cat like eyes and long silver hair walk out of the shadows. Who is he and how is he in my mind? I see him charge at Riddle with a long sword as Tom casts the killing curse at him. The green light of the curse hits only to not have any effect. Tom is bewildered by this and atempt this again just to be cut in the side by the silvered haired man. Tom starts to throw crucio and avada kedavra curses almost constantly just to see them have no effect at all. The man whon he fights against seems to be anoyed, just to cast a strange spell that seems to cause a black hole to appear where Riddle stands. Seemmingly crushing him, Riddle takes on last look at him than at me before he flees my mind. I look at the man in front of me with a questioning look in my eye, that seems to say who the hell are you.two words are spoken his name Sephiroth Creacent.


	4. Darkness Speaks

I do not own harry potter or final fantasy 7

those belong to J.K.Rowling and what is now SQUARE ENIX

Darkness Speaks

"Sephiroth Creacent"

Harry with an incrediluos look on his face answered "What?"

"My name Mister Potter is Sephiroth Creacent."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Quite simply put people who meet me usualy have a few diffrent reactions. 1 They respect me and show awe. 2 They run in fear and scream. and finaly 3 Who the hell is he? Those are the reactions I recieve."

"Why would they run in fear?"

"I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of. Despite the fact I was not in control of my body. That or I was following orders. I was once the great hero of a war in my realm. The greatest soldier alive for a company that was out to conrol the world. Shira power electric company was a company of great wealth and power.

They learned to tapinto the very energy of the planet to create he power to fuel the entire world. They eventualy became a monopoly that gained scientists and workers of all sorts. They even created an army that ironicly enough was callled SOLDIER. SOLDIER was an elite group of warriors that specilized in war. Now Shinra also had a group that was formed of assasines called the TURKS as well. An up and coming pair of scientests Hojo and Lucrecia started doing experiments with the cells of a being that they belived was that of the Cetra.

The name of this being was Jenova, the crises of the sky or the calamity. This was the begining of my spiral into to darkness. Hojo wanted to cunduct experiments on a living child so he raped Lucrecia and injected the fetus with Jenova cells. The child formed was me.when I was born my mother never even got to hold me before that basterd Hojo killed her and started experimenting on me. The MAKO baths the injections of Jenova cells, the phisical mental and emotional training I went through was torture.

Eventualy I was given to SOLDIER and became their greatest Genral in the war against Wutia. Years after the war I was sent with a couple of greenhorns Zack a young man from Goganga and another young man named Cloud Strife to his hometown known as nibleheim. The mission was to find the source of monsters that were terrizing the town. Our guide to the MAKO reactor was a young woman by the name of Tifa Lockheart. At the time I didn't know it but Jenova was in the reactor. The very monster whom I thought was my mother and whose cells exsisted in my body. I went in search of information in SHIRA mansion, everything I found pointed to Jenova being my mother that she what was called an Ancient. That was when I went insane burning the entire town to the ground eventually going up to the reactor to retrive the calamity. To become a god amoungst men, beliving myself to carry out the Calamity's wishes.

Thankful now that I think about it I was stopped. Cloud Strife cast me into the MAKO pit in the reactor. I slept after finding myself in the northern crater of my world. Eventually I discovered the truth about my true mother and father. I was disgusted by my father but i truely wish to of gotten to know my mother. Five years passed and my body because of the cells were manipulated to do Jenova's will. During that stint in the open i had runins with a group called AVALANCH. The group consisted of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Arieth Gainsbourgh, Cid Highwind, Nanaki, Vincent Valentine, Cait Sith aka.Reeve Tsugi, and Yuffie Kisargi. They were a great team and defeted me, when Jenova had me summon the ultamite destuction magic, Meteor

Unfortunatly, this was not the end of me or Jenova. For two years later remnantes created by Hojo of myself came lookinig for the Calamity, whom they too called mother. They sent out a virus known as geostigma and collected the children whom contacted it. The children were brainwashed and controlled by the remnants, Loz, Yahzoo, and Kadaj. Eventually the children were saved by Cloud and brought back to Edge. Kadaj got hold of some Jenova cells and pushed them into his body and I came forth to cause destuction again. I was defeated and all of Jenova finally destroyed in that battle. I thank Cloud every day that he finally freed me from the manipulations.

Do not get me wrong I am very good at and manipulations of the mind and body, and am capable of throwing any done with the exception, up until now, of Jenova. I can help you Harry Potter. Only if you allow me to help, but first I must hear your story. I need to hear your story in order to find out who is manipulaing you. Who is your true friend or foe and to hopfully restore your family. Their is a spell from my world if the bodys are perserved and they did not die of natral causes to revive the dead soul and all. It is the power of the lifestreams will the very will of the planet. Fortunatly every planet has a lifestream despite realm demension or place in the universe. The desision I leave to you.


	5. Chapter 5

to everyone i apologize but as you see i have not updated in a while. i am currently at a block that i just cannot seem to pass when i get over it you will know


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers I am still currently stumped on what to write for twilight savior and the next episode of the seraph twilight sho

Dear readers I am still currently stumped on what to write for twilight savior and the next episode of the seraph twilight show.

There is a vote thou currently asking for the next character to interveiw for the seraph twilight show.

I also have another story that I have started but have not finished that will be called Heir of the Fangs.


End file.
